


My Name

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Happy birthday, SevenCandleSticks! [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Gen, android!zelo, based on B.A.P's alien backstory where they're from the planet Mato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Yongguk, the fiercest killer on planet Mato, has finally finished building his new, highly-advanced android - and it's time to power him up for the first time.





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matoki Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377337) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks). 



> This story is a prequel to Matoki Signal by SevenCandleSticks, but it should still make sense as a stand-alone story. 
> 
> "My Name" takes place on planet Mato, where B.A.P is from, according to B.A.P's alien backstory. According to the backstory, Zelo is an android built by Yongguk. 
> 
> Since B.A.P aren't given their "earthian" names until they travel to earth, Yongguk and Zelo are referred to by their Matoki names throughout the story:  
> Yongguk = Shishimato  
> Zelo = Totomato

“Almost done….” Shishimato was slouched over, tightening the last few screws to close up the control panel to his new android. He’d been working on him for months, and was ready to finally power him up. Once the screws were tightened, he took a step back and admired his work.

The robot barely looked like a robot. He was almost indistinguishable from any other inhabitant of Mato—except, of course, for the fact that he was currently standing completely still. …It was actually almost unsettling—not that Mato’s most deadly killer would ever admit to being “afraid” of something like that.

Finally ready, Shishimato powered up the android. Time to make sure there were no bugs. A faint whirring sound started up, only noticeable in the otherwise-silent room because Shishimato was expecting to hear it. Then the robot started to move.

His head tilted upward out of the limp position his neck had previously been in, and his eyes open. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, as if they were adjusting to the light; Shishimato couldn’t help but smile at just how advanced his creation was.

The robot lifted a hand and raised it to his head, scratching it lightly. Then he began opening his mouth, and Shishimato held his breath in anticipation of the robot’s voice.

“Hello?”

Shishimato breathed a sigh of relief. His vocal functions seemed to be working properly. “Hello. My name is Shishimato. I am your creator.”

“My creator?” The robot tilted his head to the side, intrigued. “Shishimato. My creator.”

Shishimato smiled again, already proud of his robot. “Yes. Now, why don’t you introduce yourself to me?”

Suddenly, the robot froze, and his face scrunched up in confusion. He cautiously spoke again. “What is my name?”

“Your name?” Shishimato laughed. “Your name is….”

 _Wait_.

Shishimato dropped his face into his hands. In his rush to finish the construction and programming of his robot, he had actually forgotten to give him a name. He could hardly believe his own carelessness. Luckily, the android was programmed to be able to learn and adapt, so this oversight was easily fixable and wouldn’t require any programming modifications.

“Your name is Totomato.” 

“Totomato. I am Totomato.” Totomato repeated his name to himself a few times to ensure it would become part of his data, but the way his voice bounced as he said it made it seem like he genuinely loved the sound of his own name. Shishimato was surprised at how quickly Totomato was developing his own personality. However, he wasn’t sure if the others would believe that someone as serious as him had created a robot this endearing.

“Totomato, how are you feeling?”

Totomato’s face lit up, and he began to speak again— _very_ rapidly. “Totomato feels great! I am so excited to be here with my creator andcan’twaittogolearnmore—”

Shishimato quickly lost track of what Totomato was saying. Well, at least he knew that Totomato’s highly advanced vocal capabilities had been programmed correctly, although he might need to modify the upper limit slightly.

…But he’d do that later. Totomato was enjoying himself, and Shishimato didn’t want to get in the way of that. So he just listened.

And smiled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The 6th Elite Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675723) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)




End file.
